You Can Ride the Donkey
by CrystalB4
Summary: When Emmett find's Rosalie's dildo he gets kind of jealous. But when he learns that she has more than one he gets all excited. Read and see what happens when the time comes to play and Rose introduces him to her little friends. For Mature Audiences Only.


**AN: So I posted this story the other day then after colaborating with my wonderful beta Jessica, we decided it would best to extend it and give you, my lovely pervs., the sex that follows. **

**WARNING *** THIS STORY IS VERY VERY RATED M AND IS NOT INTENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE 18. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 BE ADVISED YOU SHOULD EXIT THIS STORY NOW!!!!!!! **

**Now that that is taken care of please enjoy this one shot and don't for get to show me some love and let me know what you think.**

***Flash Back***

_The night before:_

_"Read'em and weep Fuckers," I said as I lay my cards on the table to show the Royal Flush I had been dealt._

"_Damn you Emmett, you've got to be cheating somehow." Prissy ass Edward screeched, as he raked in the disarray of cards in the middle of the table where the fuck load of poker chips once sat, that are now mine._

"_Its okay baby, so cards aren't your forte; you have many other things that you are good at. Leave Emmett alone." Bella, Edward's fuck-alicious girlfriend, purred into his ear as she straddled his lap and took the compiled deck of cards from his hand. "I'll take care of this one since I'm out now." She finished up._

_And take care of it she did. Every time she would shuffle those damn cards, she would rise up slightly then grind back into Edward's fucking crotch. I don't think there was a male soul at our table that wasn't abso-fucking-lutly ready to trade places with Eddie at the moment._

_Mother Fuck!! I had to wipe the damn drool from my chin a couple times before the bitch finally dealt the cards._

_Rose leaned in and somewhat yelled in my ear, "You look at Bella's ass one more time and I'm going to rip your God forsaken balls off. You got that? How would you like it if I was staring at Edward's long, hard cock and wanting to be in Bella's position?"_

"_Oh honey you if you want to be in Bella's position then be my guest but it will be me you are grinding into. Cause right now my donkey dick is huge, hard and throbbing, and right now I'll take any fucking friction I can get. Damn, feel baby." I reached over and grabbed Rose's hand and placed it on my jean clad hard on. "You know you want me and only me!?!" I declared, and then mumbled, "You'd never even know you were being fucked if the dick was smaller than mine anyways."_

_Laughter erupted all around the table._

"_Fuck you Emmett!" She flipped me a bird before finishing with a giggle, "Yea, you're probably right."_

"_Give me just a few more minutes to win this fucking game baby and you will." I retorted. I'm horny as hell and I just can't wait to ware that pussy out! Yum!_

***End Flashback***

I won that mother fuckin card game and got the pussy too.

Best fuck of my life too.

Which is why I'm now in Rose's room waiting for her to get out of the shower and start getting ready for us to go to the carnival tonight. If she doesn't hurry her slow ass up I'm not going to have any hot water and I will be royally pissed off if I have to take another cold shower here.

Maybe I should just start staying at my own place… Naw.

After spending all of two minutes just sitting on her bed doing absolutely nothing and bored as hell, I got up and began to rummage around.

Oooh, let's see what's in this drawer. How cute is that; a teddy bear night shirt, I was pulling the night shirt out of the drawer to examine it. Damn, does this thang have an end? Her dad had to have bought this shit trying to cover up her fuck-me body and her long luscious wrap-around legs. Sorry daddy your angel just doesn't do long sleep wear; hell she doesn't do sleep wear at all. I think I like that best about her because if I wake up with a boner then all I have to do roll over and plug-it-in, problem solved.

Okay enough with that drawer. Next!

Uumm… this is more my style. Purple lace thong, check; baby blue shear thingys, check; green, black, yellow and pink ruffled, have to touch her ass, panties, check, check, check, check; gray boy cuts for when she feels the need to dominate me, check; and…

Hummm what do we have here? It's hard; I can tell that without lifting her schoolmarm, I'm an innocent girl, panties off of it.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Is that what I think it is? Oh Hell, my honey has a dildo and look it's got a tiny pink bunny on it. Well I'll be damned.

I would have never have pegged her for a dildo toting kind of gal. And she says I'm totally unsatable; I wonder how often she uses it.

_*sniff, sniff, sniffffffff*_

Hum… Smells like her bath soap so she must have used it last in there. I wonder if she wants it now?

As I walk into the bathroom to see if Rose would like a pick-me-up I couldn't fight the urge to pull my dick aka Mervin, out to do some comparisons, so I did. Of course Mervin is already hard; it always is, so it made comparing the two very easy.

Well she definitely had me in mind when she bought this. It sported the same girth as me; it was longer than me by only an inch or two, but hey the girl had to have something to hold on to, right. But never fear I did give my man a tug or two just to make sure the damn dildo really did have the length and he didn't stretch to the occasion so the dildo really did win in that category.

Pretty much the only thing this son-of-a-bitch had that I didn't was the fucking squishy pink bunny, that I'm assuming is to brush up against her clit; well I've got my fingers for that job, so Ha!! "You ain't got shit on me bitch" I grumbled to the vibrator as I began to fumble with the controls at the end of it.

_Vibrate one…_

_Vibrate two…_

Oh Shit the damn bunny swivels his hips…

This thing is fucking hilarious!!!

Finally I made it to the back of Rose's bathroom where her shower and vanity were located. To my surprise she was already out of the shower and standing infront of her mirror fully clothed.

_What the fuck!?!_

She must not have seen me coming in her mirror because when I got close enough for her to hear the noises coming from her friend she spun around. "What the hell Emmett! Where the fuck did you find that?" She yelled, and then tried to grab the toy out of my hand.

I don't thing so sweetie.

"Nu-hu, I'm playing with it." I jerked the toy out of her reach then held it over my head to make sure she couldn't reach it.

"Why the hell do you have Mervin out? Better yet, why do you have hard on while you're playing with my dildo? I didn't know dick was a turn on for you, babe; you should have told me this along time ago."

"Fuck you Rose, I was doing comparisons. So you like me enough to have a toy just like me, huh?" I asked as I imitated the bunny and began to swivel my hips around in the same direction it was going in.

"Whatever, I bought that when we broke up for those two weeks last year." I wondered why she always walked around with that shit eating grin on her face, now I know.

My eyes began to wonder over her hot delectable body as very naughty visions of Rose fucking herself while I watched, flash before me.

"I just have one question for you now woman." I held the dildo down next to Mervin then continued. "Would you like to take the dildo to the top of the hill or would you like to ride the donkey? It ends in the same prize," I said in my best Indonesian fuck voice.

Thank you Ron White, I stole some of that shit from you, you bad ass mother fucker.

I secretly prayed she would pick the dildo over Mervin because right now those fantasies of her fucking herself were really, REALLY hawt.

"Can't I have them both?" She asked looking up at me through her lashes as she placed the corner of her perfectly manicured 'fuck me red' finger nail between her teeth.

_Fuck Yea!!!_

She sauntered over to me, giving me those come-hither eyes, and removed the dildo from my hand, then trailed it over my chest letting the little bunny swivel against my nipples.

Oh. Hell. Yeah.

I turned and followed after her because there was no way on God's green earth that I was going to let her go play by herself.

Finally, we made it back to her bedroom; it seemed like it took for fucking ever. Before she made it to her bed she shortened her stride to accommodate the removal of the clothes she had just put on.

_Oh Fuck Me! _She was wearing a brand new thong in the same color of 'fuck me red' as her nails.

Ummm… Thong… That means she was anticipating some fooling around while at the carnival. You Naughty Girl, You! But, hey she knows me well. The Farris Wheel and the Boat Chute are to of my all time carnival faves for foreplay and finger action.

Anywaz… back to the matter at hand, or should I say the matter in her hand.

Once she kicked her skirt to the side and she was free of the confines her shirt and bra created, she climbed up on her four poster bed and spun around to face me. She then leaned into the pole closest to me making sure that the pole went perfectly down the middle of her body. After several seconds of her humping the damn pole she decided to bring out her little friend.

She placed the head of my imitation cock at her navel and slowly slid it up her fuck-a-licious body until she reached her hardened nipples where she spent equal time circling each of them and making them harder than they already were, resulting in my still exposed Mervin to twitch violently.

"So you like this do you?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes then bringing the head of the cock up to her lips where she sampled it by drawing the head of it into her mouth.

_Oh. Sweet. Jesus. I fucking love this girl!!_ I mentally screamed to myself. One of these days when my sorry ass is ready to settle down I am going to marry this fucking temptress so that I can have legal right to her body any fucking time I want it and to do what ever the hell I please with it. Not that I minded this for the moment, cause I don't mind it at all.

My feet, of their own accord, moved me closer to her. Much better, I'm only an arms reach away from her now compared to across the room like before.

"Hell yea, I like it baby. Can I help you with it?" I grinned from ear to ear. What hot blooded man in their right mind wouldn't like this? NONE!

"Nope, this is my show, so you just stand there and look pretty," she cooed. Pretty? I'll fucking show you pretty sweetheart. With that thought I reached down and grabbed a hold of Mervin and lightly shook him at her earning me a giggle before she slipped back into her seductress mode.

With one swift movement she flicked the vibrator to life and a low buzzing emanated through the room sending a vibrating sensation through my body.

Which fucking felt good at the moment.

Next she arched her body so that her wet, bare pussy was pushing into the pole while the rest of her was leaning back; she was supporting the upper half of her body by holding on to her pink four inch heeled shoe with her available hand.

A moan escaped her as she sucked the cock and thrust her pussy into the pole.

_Fuck Me!_ I want to be that pole! Right now my dick is straining against the teeth on my zipper so hard I swear it's going to get chewed off if I don't hurry up and get my fly unbuttoned.

Ahhh… Sweet relief, now that Mervin isn't being chewed at; but _damn_ now I've got no friction what so ever, this fucking sucks. Um… Suck… Rosalie's lips on Mervin…

Unable to resist my need for friction, I resort to wrapping my own hand around Mervin. It's better than nothing at the moment.

Rose quirked an eyebrow at me and popped the dick out of her mouth; I replied with a shrug and my 'I'm going to eat your panties off' grin she loves so well.

After our little exchange Rose leaned all the way back until she was lying between her bent back feet and her knees were slightly raised off the bed and spread wide for my viewing.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! She is so wet I can see the glisten from here and all I want to do is fucking lick her pussy from front to back and side to side. I just want to suck up all those delicious juices. Mervin took the opportunity to voice his opinion by pounding into my stomach. _You'll get yours buddy, you always do._ I reassured him.

In a trance I have to reach up with both my hands to wipe the drool away.

Now I look like a mother fuckin idiot with my tongue all hanging out of my mouth as though I'm tongue fucking an invisible pussy.

Oh. Hell is she going to do what I think she is?

Hell Fuckin Yea she is. My girl knows exactly what her donkey man likes.

She has the bunny hips a going and has him pressed against her clit. Damn! I don't know how much more of this I can handle before I pop my load all over this place.

"Auuu… Umm…" She moans and raises her head to look down her body at me, then she repositions her hand and ever so slowly she pushes the head of the vibrator into her hot, wet, slippery pussy.

Oh. God. Mervin just grew three more inches, I swear.

"Baby, you want a hand with that." Hell I can't just sit here and do nothing, now can I?

Hand back to Mervin. Stroke-Please say yes, Stroke-Please say yes, Stroke-Please say yes.

She nodded her head. _YES!!!!!_

As I rush over to her -which is actually only about 3 feet away but seems like 50- I stumble over the stool to her bed. I love that stool; it's very versatile but right now it's in my fucking way.

I give it a swift kick sending it to the wall and effectively getting it out of my way, _that's better, _then I continued over to her placing my hand over hers at the end of the vibrator and accustoming myself to her pace. In—Out. In—Out. In—Out. In—Out.

More moans reverberate throughout the room and I'm not sure if they escaped my mouth or hers but what I do know is that it isn't going to be long until Rose is cumming.

"Cum Baby, I want to watch you cum for Big Papa." She shook her head no then removed her hand from under mine and then slowly removed herself from the dildo.

_Damn, just when I had the rhythm down too._

_What is she doing?_ I asked myself as she bent over the side of the bed, with her ass in the air all swaying and rambled through her night stand. I just wanted to climb up on the bed and pound the hell out of her ass right now.

Mervin is so fucking hard; I don't even think titanium would have anything on him right now. And to think that one woman could do this to us.

Damn, if this woman doesn't let me get in on some action soon I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands and I just don't like doing that shit if it isn't abso-fucking-lutely necessary and neither does Mervin; he much prefers the female lovin as opposed to my self lovin.

"Look, I picked this up the other day. A friend of mine suggested we try it." What the hell; where the hell is she getting all these dildos that I had no idea about from? A friend of hers suggested a tiny sliver dildo for us both to use? It better had been a fucking chick who suggested it.

"She said she uses it while her boyfriend is fucking her and it drives them both bat-shit-crazy, so I though maybe we could try it." _We're cool it was a girl._

She bit down on her nail and batted her eyes at me in the way she knows I can't fucking resist. Like I was going to tell her no. Never.

What the Hell, I'm game for anything as long as that thing stays clear of my asshole.

"I'm game babe, just remember that my back door is just that the back door, exit only, no entrance of any kind." I couldn't help but give her a smirk; she knew my rules just as well as I knew hers.

She had none.

"No Big Papa, it's for me." Hell Fucking Yea. I love it when she lets me do anything anal with her, though she has only allowed me once to fuck her there.

She rotated the base of the tiny vibrator, lies back on her mountain of pillows and spreads her knees wide, and begins to run the vibrator up and down her glistening slit with great vigor.

Raising her hand up to her eye level she motioned for me to join her on the bed and I sure as hell wasn't going to resist the offer so I climbed aboard.

As I crawled up between her legs Mervin fucking started to cheer loud enough for the saints in heaven to hear, that mother fucker was twitching all over the place.

With a giggle she cooed, "Poor Mervy, I shouldn't have made him wait so long." She FINALLY reached out and gave Mervin a couple of soft tugs as I got closer to her super soaked pussy. That I just couldn't wait to tear into.

I was like a kid on Christmas morning, only my gift was so much better than some damn BMX bike waiting under the tree; I had one sexy ass woman and 2, count'em 2, dildos and a very, _VERY_ excited Mervin

I had to thrust into her hands a couple of times to let Mervin know we were fixing to begin. That mother fucker was excited too.

I leaned down and placed the head of my dick at her entrance. I can already feel the vibrations from the tiny voyager that is still resting on her clit and umm it feels good.

Finally I entered her hot drenched pussy and began to trust hard.

Holy Hell she's been doing her kegels, she hasn't been this tight in a while. I noticed then that the little voyager was no longer vibrating. I looked down to see what happened.

"Where the fuck did our little friend go?" I asked as I watched my titanium cock slid in and out of her beautiful pink pussy.

I was answered by her pussy constricting tighter around me and the return of the vibration, only it was stronger this time.

Mervin is ecstatic but I'm a little confused.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" I look up from our union in confusion only to find that one of her hands was now under her and I could tell by the way the muscles in that arm were flexing that she was doing some thrusting of her own.

Fucking Hell the vibrator was in her ass.

I paused for a brief second to let it all sink in when Rose all but shouted, "Harder Merv, fucking faster Emmett, faster."

So I did. And so did she.

"Oh Fuck! … Yea,… Oh, Oh, FuUcCcKk." That's my girl; the louder she is the better me likes it.

I reached up and sucked one of her titties into my mouth earning me one more "Oh Fuck Emmett!" as she came violently.

Next thing I knew the vibrations were increasing again and she was screaming out in pleasure and I was cumming all up in her business.

After riding out our orgasms she slowly slid the still vibrating little voyager that I was now in love with out and I followed suit and pulled out next. I had to take a few minutes to clean myself up while Rose did the same.

Once we were back in our respective clothing and all toys were placed safely in the bedside table for future uses and trust me those mother fuckers were going to get used now that I knew about them, we headed out the door ready to have some carnival fun.

**Remember reviews will make Mervin grow in inches and bounds. Emmett swivels his hips for all that review.**


End file.
